Making A Connection
by CMW2
Summary: Companion piece to Bridging the Gap:As Tony and Pepper solidify their relationship,Natasha and Happy make their own connection with wonderful results;Rated for a bit of language and sexiness;23rd in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Yeah, I know. "Another **_**oneshot?**_** What about all those WIPs you've been neglecting and I've been waiting for an update for months? You're a **_**bad**_** night shift manager, CMW2!" I **_**know!**_** I'm **_**sorry**_**…*sad face* Muse wants what it wants, all right? Muse wants me to do a companion piece to Bridging the Gap, only with Happy and Natasha getting some action. I obey it or it gets cranky and gives me painful writer's block as vengeance.**

**I latched onto them during the Car and the Warehouse scenes and I was doomed as soon as I read CSI Clue's totally awesome fic about them called "Like a Feather", which you should go read. The little bit of Russian is courtesy of Google Translate (the greatest class/writing aid since glow in the dark markers) so if it's wrong, please tell me so that I may fix it.**

**Maybe after I publish this, I'll get rid of this scattermuse long enough to deal with my neglected (but still loved by you guys) stories. Don't lose hope. I'll never abandon a story on here, even if it takes me forever to finish them.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I'll have to tell Fury to correct the files on them. It's about time that got their act together. Have they always been like that or is this a product of Iron Man?" Natasha Romanov asked curiously.

With a wince towards the source of the faint yells of pleasure, Harold "Happy" Hogan replied, "Boss Man's wanted Pepper since Day 1. She did too but she held him off because he needed to grow the hell up and keep it in his pants for more than a hot minute. If you ask me, it was a good idea. He's freely admitted that a lot of the good stuff's he's doing now's for Pepper."

"It shows strength that women usually don't have. It sounds like it was worth the wait." she chuckled as the screams died down.

Happy laughed and nodded. He really was happy for the two of them. His crush on Pepper had died a quiet death years ago so knowing that she was with another man didn't hurt at all. And it was _**Tony**_. Even though he was a complete dumbass sometimes when it came to relationships, Happy knew that he'd rather use the Suit to shoot off his balls than intentionally hurt her. And for the times when he did hurt but didn't know, Tony always found some way (a burnt omelet, a dress, flying her away from a fiery and painful death…) to make it better once he figured it out.

"They're going to be good together." he declared as he removed his head, chest, and hand gear.

After what happened last time, Happy never underestimated her again. His neck still hurt from her leg thing and even though it felt damned good to have a woman like her close to him, he wanted it to be for a more positive reason. Like a friendly sparring match or taking down cronies in a warehouse…or a date. Once he got past his fear of her (okay, he wasn't past it but it wasn't too bad now) and she had started really talking to him, he found himself drawn to her. He had no idea what he was going to do about it or if he was going to do anything about it but still…

"I'm hungry. Are you?" she said out of the blue.

"A little." he replied, unsure of where she was going with this but liking it.

"Come on. I know an excellent fusion place not too far from here. They have the best ramen I've tasted outside of Japan. I'm driving."

She climbed out of the ring and put her heels back on, along with a light jacket. Coming to her, he gently removed the clip in her hair. She looked at him quizzically but shook out her mane of curls, releasing the scents of jasmine and vanilla.

"You like it better when it's down."

Happy nodded and a small but pretty smile curved her lips.

"Me too. Now, let's roll. I have a feeling that I may need you to stop me from shoving some smarmy photographer's camera in a very unfortunate place."

He didn't know whether to laugh or groan at the image.

_**/**_

When she had taken on this assignment with Tony Stark, she had been told (more like warned) to expect the unexpected.

She had expected impulsive behavior (Monaco, his birthday party…although, that was mainly her fault), epic battles (the Warehouse and the Expo melee), explosions (Monaco, the birthday party, and the Expo melee), and even romance (Stark and Potts finally getting their heads out of their asses).

She hadn't expected that she would be drawn to this man who was exceptionally good with chopsticks. Happy Hogan had originally been dismissed by her as a staff member and a bit of a chauvinist but he had proved to have layers. He was deeply loyal to his friends, a hell of a driver (worthy of the next race), and endearingly awkward. Even when she had changed clothes in the car, he hadn't been leering but merely shocked, like he had never seen a beautiful woman in her bra before.

Natasha doubted that. He was a gentleman and a gentle giant. If he wanted a woman, he could have her. The very idea of him with someone else made her ill and that rattled her. She wasn't jealous…was she? She _**was!**_ How could she be jealous and possessive over a man she knew for less than 2 months?

"Hey, are you okay? You seem lost in thought."

Natasha jumped and she swore inwardly as she felt her cheeks flush with fire at the sight of his kind smile.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about how I'm going to put everything that happened into a 5 page report."

"Maybe you should make a PowerPoint."

She giggled and said wryly, "I'm not too sure my boss would appreciate that. I…I really did like this assignment and I hope can stick around for a while. Of course, I could've gone without all the mayhem but other than that…it was fun."

He laughed and replied, "You get used to it. Tony's cool and all but he attracts trouble like gay men to Cher. It…it_** would**_ be pretty cool if you could stick around. Tony needs more strong women in his life to wrangle him and…well, I like you."

"Really? I thought you were afraid of me."

"I _**am**_.", he confirmed bluntly, making her nearly snort broth through her nose. "But you're smart, you're funny, and you're pretty... and a badass."

"And single." she brought out with the grace of rhino in a tutu. "And very interested in you."

Natasha was straightforward to a pathological degree. Unless her cover prompted otherwise, she expressed herself frankly and unrepentantly. Her mother had always said that she was tactless and downright rude at times. Her father found it refreshing and said that more girls should be like her. It would make things go much smoother and cut down on divorce cases worldwide. She was All In and a grab life by the balls and squeeze type of person everywhere else.

Why shouldn't she be that way with romance?

"Really?" he asked shyly.

"Yes."

"Good."

They looked at each other a while but then returned to their noodles, the silence charged with something else.

_**/**_

His condo was at the bottom of the cliff that the Compound rested on. A quick inquiry to JARVIS informed him that Tony and Pepper were sleeping in his bed but he still didn't want to do this in a guest room. He wanted his turf and his bed.

Natasha's hand rested on his thigh as they pulled into the garage, shutting out the few lingering reporters. They climbed out and he pressed his lips against hers firmly, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered something in Russian and she wrapped her limbs around him, holding on tight as he walked them through his kitchen, the living room, and to his bedroom.

She set her down on his bed gently but she grabbed his wrist and soon he found himself panting in the middle of his bed, her on top of him.

"You're going to have to teach me have to do that."

"Later. Want you, now." she replied with a feral grin.

Anything she wanted she could have. He had never been stripped so fast and she wasted little time with her clothes. Her skin was creamy pale and nearly translucent in its beauty. Her breasts were as full and lush as he remembered from the car, topped with cherry red nipples that begged to suckled on. A surge of male delight went through him as she pulled off her panties, showing that she was indeed a natural redhead. He couldn't wait to be inside her, to feel all of her around him…

Neither could she.

Before he could even blink, she had taken him in one swift thrust, impaling herself on him with a bawdy yell. He couldn't believe it. Most women had trouble taking even half of him but this woman…this _**amazing**_ woman…

"_O, moĭ gospodin_ (oh, my lord)… _tak sovershenny _(so perfect)…" Natasha moaned breathlessly.

Happy groaned as she dug her nails into his pecs and began to ride him. She was slick and softer than silk, making his control rest on a blade's edge. He spanned her hips with his hands and sat up, sending him even deeper inside her if that were possible. She shuddered with pleasure and looked at him with fevered brandy colored eyes. Her wrists were crossed at the nape of his neck and she submissively let him move her upon his cock at his pace.

He bent his head and gave into his impulse from earlier, suckling on first one and then both of her nipples. She cried out and whimpered incoherently in Russian, shivering as her walls began to clench and spasm around him. Looking to help her get where she needed to be, Happy slid two calloused fingers to her damp heat, stroking her clit in gentle circles to match their ever increasing speed.

They didn't break eye contact until she began to come, her head going back as cry after cry escaped her. When he gently pinched her throbbing nub, she shattered with a howl of his name, squirming and bucking against the waves. He thrust into her a dozen times more before succumbing with a loud groan, his hips surging like they had a mind of their own.

All his muscles liquefied and soon, he had a sweaty and grinning Natasha resting on him.

He pulled the bunched up covering over their hips and kissed her sweetly.

She nuzzled his neck and yawned quietly, worn out from their activities and all the other ones from the last few weeks.

"I think that SHIELD could use a liaison around here. And they don't think so, I'll_** make**_ them think so. I'm not going to let my job keep us from seeing where this goes."

Happy grinned, feeling as if Christmas had come early.

"Just don't kill anyone, Nat. I'd hate to have to visit you in prison. Although, a conjugal visit does sound interesting…" he leered.

She giggled and kissed his jaw, curling up like a cat in the sun before falling asleep.

He gently placed her on his spare pillow and pulled the bedding over her shoulders.

Spooning up behind her, he kissed the nape of her neck and let his eyes drift shut.

His slumber was deep and satisfied.


End file.
